


Distractions

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Distractions, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Kya finds all sorts of ways to bother Lin while she's trying to train.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Distractions

“What?” Kya questioned, arching an eyebrow as she gazed over at a scowling Lin. “It isn’t often that I get to watch the Chief train.”

Lin huffed as Kya winked at her, a smirk playing on the healer’s lips as she made herself comfortable at the edge of the river. Lin knew the woman’s games. She would wait until Lin was fully immersed in the water before altering it in some way. It wasn’t a huge deal, though it was a bit of an annoyance. Lin had thought that she had ditched Kya back at the camp, but the waterbender had a knack for finding bodies of water, no matter how small they may have been.

“Fine. But don’t interrupt.” Lin huffed, turning her back to Kya before the healer could respond.

Lin could sense the smirk that came to Kya’s lips, and she prepared herself for the eventual changes in the water. As she settled beneath the waterfall, bending the riverbed just enough to form a perfectly smooth foundation, she felt the first sense of Kya moving. Lo and behold, she was suddenly encased in ice from the waist down. She growled in frustration, her eyes immediately snapping open and finding the smirking woman at the river’s edge.

“Kya.” She growled, the sound sending a shiver through the waterbender before she let the ice flow away from Lin’s body.

“Oh, come on. Ice is good for training.”

“So is silence.” Lin growled, earning another smirk from the waterbender as she settled on a boulder once more. “Please let me train.”

“Oooh, I get a ‘please’? This must be some serious training.” Kya teased once again, drawing another frown from Lin.

“That’s it.” She breathed, standing from beneath the waterfall and facing Kya.

Lin quickly bended the earth around Kya’s feet, trapping the healer in place before cuffing her wrists with stone, preventing her from bending the river water. Shuffling her feet, she kicked the earth towards her, ejecting Kya into her open arms. She pulled the waterbender to her chest, smothering her in a tight hug that brought a full-bellied laugh from Kya’s lips.

“Still want to tease me when you’re the one who’s captured?” Lin questioned, dropping to the riverbed and pinning Kya down into the steady flow of the stream.

“Mmhm… I think I like this Lin better.” She purred, reaching up to place her hands on Lin’s hips. “This Lin likes to tease more.”

Lin gazed down at Kya in the river, the foam circled her chin and cheeks, framing her face, while her silver hair flowed freely within the stream. Those brilliant blue eyes gazed back up at her, sending a warmth through her that she had forgotten she was capable of feeling. Pure love. She leaned in and captured Kya’s lips in a tender kiss, straddling Kya’s hips to keep her pinned, before breaking apart a moment later. So caught up in the moment, she didn’t register the other presence until a giggle drew her attention towards the sound.

“Jinora?” Lin questioned, stumbling off Kya and towards the opposite edge.

“That was a perfect shot, Aunt Kya!” The young airbender beamed, proudly displaying the camera in her hands. “I got it!”

“Perfect! I’ll be looking for the developed picture later!” Kya replied, her smile nearly mirroring Jinora’s as the young woman made her way back towards the camp.

Lin was still trying to catch her breath from being caught by the youngster, but Kya was all smiles as she turned to gaze at her. She crawled towards Lin, a mixture of love and lust shimmering in those ocean-blue eyes, until she was able to curl up in her lap.

“Don’t be mad at her… I asked her to do it.” Kya breathed, tracing one of the old scars on Lin’s torso.

“What? Why?”

“I’ve always wanted a cute picture of us. One where you’re not the Chief… One where you’re just Lin.” Kya replied, tilting her head to gaze up into Lin’s eyes.

“You could have just asked, love.” Lin breathed, shutting her eyes to finish calming herself down. It wasn’t often that anyone could just sneak up on her. She was getting rusty.

“But then you’d be posing. I liked this picture better.” Kya chuckled, kissing Lin’s jaw. “Besides, Jinora takes beautiful pictures. This one will be perfect.”

“It’d better be worth the near-death experience she gave me.” Lin chuckled, hand placed over her heart. “Your niece almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Clearly you were just too distracted… By me.”

“Well… Any chance that any of the kids will come by again?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no.”

“Good… Because I want to be distracted again.” Lin growled, gripping Kya’s hips and pulling her to straddle her lap. “Before was just a tease.”

Kya couldn’t help the laugh that pushed through her lips, though it was quickly silenced by Lin’s lips crashing against hers in a heated kiss. And when those lips began to travel down over her neck and shoulder, pushing lower until finding her chest, those laughs slowly turned into moans. Perhaps she would need to distract her police chief more often.


End file.
